


Dean Winchester can't sleep

by Persi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persi/pseuds/Persi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story where Dean is thinking about Castiel, who's been missing for weeks. Dean just misses him, alright?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester can't sleep

Dean was laying awake in bed, after hours trying to get his mind at peace, turning and entangling himself in the bedsheets. He was thinking about Cas, again. Not that he didn't like to think about him, mind you. Thinking about Cas experimenting human stuff always brought a grin on his face. Thinking how he loved watching Cas watch "the fascinating humans". Thinking about Cas' frowny face when Dean made him taste human food. Everything about Cas, if you asked him, was worth thinking about.  
Except this time, he was worried. Cas hadn't shown his feathery ass for weeks now. Not that it was the first time, or that Cas couldn't handle himself, Dean thought. Not seeing Cas was just getting on his nerves, because...because of what, exactly? He just misses that sonovabitch, that's it. Maybe he should ask him to stay next time. Yes, he definitively will. If only the freakin' angel would show up!  
Dean put his head back on his pillow, now laying very still on the bed and decided to stop thinking now, closing his eyes, relaxing in this not so bad bed.  
"Hello Dean"  
Now I'm hearing him too, great, the thought flied in his mind. He didn't open his eyes, not wanting to look at the empty room.  
"I heard you praying to me" the voice continued. "What do you need? You don't like me watching you sleep, I gather you need something"  
Dean stood up in an heartbeat and opens his eyes. "Cas", he whispered, stating the obvious. He could see Castiel watching him expectantly, the shadow of a smile on his lips.  
"Stay" is the only word Dean added, while he moved to make some space in the bed. Castiel took the hint and didn't hesitate. He went to lay down next to Dean, who was watching the angel, as to make sure he was really there. His leg brushing against Cas', he relaxed and let his head fall on the pillow. Leaning toward Cas, he looked at the angel, his angel, in the eyes, and if you were to look at the two of them, you could see the mutual tenderness and admiration those two shared. Pure adoration. And you'll hear one last word on the hunter lips before he fell asleep, on his angel's watch.  
"Stay"

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaaa! You've just read my first fanfiction work.  
> Feel free to point anything out, since I didn't beta proofed it and english isn't my primary language.  
> I wrote those few words for a lovely girl on Tumblr, in the spur of the moment. No meme or anything, I just sent it to her by MP, that's why I'm posting it here to have some feedback.  
> Anyway Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it  
> !!  
> I, with no surprise, do not own Supernatural or any of its characters, I just happen to play with them. If surprisingly fun to do!


End file.
